


Of family trees and mean people

by LittleRookie



Series: The life of Emily Hamilton-Rosberg [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Defending, Friendship, Mocking, Multi, School, family tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Dany has to do a family tree for school, so he asks his dads about his real parents. He isn't really bothered about them but it seems one of his classmates is. So Emily has to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrishBavarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBavarian/gifts).



> Thanks to IrishBavarian for the prompt. I hope you like the story.  
> Have fun :)

Emily was waiting in front of Dany’s classroom. It was their second year at school and they shared a few classes together but unfortunately not all of them. Still they agreed to wait for each other so they can go home together. A few months ago, Dany’s family has moved because Dan and Seb wanted more space for their children and they lived now door to door with Emily and her parents, much to the delight of Emily and Dany. Finally the bell rang and the children were filing out of the classroom. Dany trailed behind most of them, his face was scrunched up in slight uncertainty. Emily furrowed her brows.  
“What’s wrong, Dany?” She asked her best friend. Dany shrugged his shoulders.  
“We have to do a family tree for homework. I told the teacher that I was adopted and she said that I could ask my dad’s about my real parents. I don’t know if I should. Dan and Seb are my parents I don’t want to know about others.” Emily drew him in a short hug.  
“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind you ask.” She told Dany. “But if you don’t want to, you don’t have to.” Dany smiled at her.  
“Thanks, Emi!” Emily waved her hand.  
“It’s okay. Come on now, I’m hungry!” She grabbed Dany’s hand and together they walked home.

However when they got to their house no one opened the door for Emily. Confused the girl turned to Dany but her best friend only shrugged. In that moment Sebastian opened the door to their flat.  
“Hey, you two. Come on in lunch is ready.”  
“Excuse me?” Emily said. “Do you know where my parents are?” Seb nodded.  
“They were both called to an emergency meeting with their team. They asked us to make lunch for you, too. I hope, that’s okay with you.”  
“Of course!” Emily smiled. “Thank you, Sebastian!”  
“No need to thanks, Emily!” Seb said and ushered them in. Immediately a little figure ran up to them.  
“Dany, Dany you’re home!” Little Max nearly crashed into his brother and hugged him tight. Dany grinned and hugged him back.  
“Hey Maxy, what’s up? Did you enjoy your day?” Max withdrew from Dany and pouted.  
“No, it was boring. I didn’t get to play with you.” Dany ruffled his hair.  
“I’m sorry, Maxy but you know I have to go to school. But we can play after lunch, okay?” Max nodded enthusiastically.  
“Yes, please!” Then he spotted Emily.  
“Dany, can Emily play with us, too?” He asked while pulling at Dany’s sleeve. His big brother chuckled.  
“Of course she can. If she would like, that is.” Max turned to Emily.  
“Will you play with us, Emi?” Big blue eyes stared at the girl standing in front of him. Emily smiled.  
“I would love to play with the both of you, Maxy. But first I’d like to get lunch, I’m starving.” Max grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dining room. Dany followed them smile still on his face.

“How was school?” Sebastian asked while they were eating. Dany looked at Emily and she gave him a reassuring nod. Dany sighed.  
“We have to do a family tree and when I said that I was adopted, Ms Gerard told me that I could ask you about … about my real parents.” Dan and Seb shared a look.  
“Do you want to know about your real parents?” Dan asked silently. Dany shrugged.  
“I don’t know.” Seb took his hand.  
“Hey, Kleiner. It’s okay. You decide if you want to or not, alright?” Dany nodded.  
“Thank you, papa. I think I want to know a little bit but my tree will have you on it.” The look Dan and Seb now shared was full of love for their son.  
“Okay.” Sebastian then said. “If you would like we can sit together after lunch and we tell you about your parents, alright?” Dany nodded but Max looked sad.  
“But Papa. I want to play with Dany. He was away all morning!” He pouted, arms crossed over his chest. Dany reached out and ruffled his hair.  
“I’m going to come immediately after and play with you, okay?” Max thought about this prospect for a moment but nodded.  
“Okay. But hurry up!” His brother smiled.  
“Of course, Maxy!”

After lunch Max and Emily went to Max’s room while Dany and his parents settled on the couch in the living room. Dan tentatively reached out for his son’s arm and took a deep breath.  
“What do you want to know about your parents, Dany?” He asked. His voice was soft but you could sense a trace of uneasiness. He had known that one day Dany would want to know about his real parents and he dreaded it. Sebastian carefully observed his husband. He knew that this topic wasn’t easy for Dan but since their son didn’t seem to be too eager about it Seb wasn’t that worried. He was proven right, when Dany simply shrugged.  
“I’d like to know where they came from. And what their names were.” Dan sighed relieved. That wasn’t as bad as he had thought.  
“Your parents were from Russia.” Sebastian said. “They lived here for a few years though. Their names were Vyacheslav and Zulfiya.” Dany pulled a face.  
“I’m glad that I don’t have such a complicated name. How do you even spell that?” Sebastian smiled.  
“I’ll write it down for you.” Dany nodded.  
“Thanks, papa!” Seb ruffled his son’s hair.  
“You’re welcome, Dany.”

***

It was a week later when Emily waited in front of Dany’s class but her best friend didn’t come out with his classmates. Emily frowned. Surely he wouldn’t have gone without her. Finally Dany’s teacher Ms Gerard went out of the class and Emily strolled towards her.  
“Excuse me?” She asked politely. “Do you know where my friend Dany is? He didn’t wait for me as usual.” Ms Gerard turned to the girl.  
“Dany already went home.” She answered. “He didn’t feel well.” Concern spread over Emily’s face.  
“Thank you.” She said, turned around and rushed towards her home. Out of breath she reached the door of the Ricciardo-Vettel household and knocked on the door. A frowning Dan opened. When he spotted the girl his frown slightly disappeared but he still looked concerned.  
“Emily, hi.”  
“Hi, Dan.” Emily panted. “Is Dany here? Is he alright?” Dan’s face scrunched up again.  
“We hoped that you could tell us more. But come in we shouldn’t discuss this on the doorstep.”  
When Emily entered the flat she noticed Seb who was trying to comfort a crying Max. The little boy sat on the couch and sniffed into his dad’s shirt. When he spotted Emily he got up and rushed towards her. Emily caught him in her arms and stroked his hair.  
“Hey Maxy, what’s wrong with you?” Max looked up to her.  
“Dany came home and was crying. He did not say why.” The look of concern on Emily’s face increased. She questioningly glanced to Seb who nodded.  
“We got a call from Dany’s teacher. She said that Dany wasn’t feeling well and that one of us should pick him up. When I got him into the car he started crying but he didn’t tell me what was wrong. When we were at home he went straight to his room and didn’t come out since.” Emily once more stroked Max’s hair.  
“Can I go speak with him? Perhaps he will tell me.” Seb nodded and took Max into his arms. The little boy was still sniffing.  
Emily went to Dany’s room and knocked. When there was no response she tried the door. It was open so she slipped into her best friend’s room. Dany was lying in his bed and Emily could hear him crying. Immediately she rushed up to the bed and sat down. Tentatively she touched the blanket and after a little while Dany’s head poked out. His eyes were red and he looked miserably. Emily bit her lip.  
“What happened, Dany?” She carefully asked while reaching out for Dany’s hand. The boy sniffed.  
“You know we had to do the family tree for school. When I got into class today everyone was talking about it. They asked me about my family and I told them about dad and papa and about my real parents. They asked about the names of my real parents and when I told them one of them – Alain – started laughing. He said they had really weird names and that my name also was not spelled correctly. I answered that my parents were from Russia and that it is the way my name is spelled in Russian. And then … Alain gasped and told me that his mum had said that Russian people were really mean and that they had scary weapons. And then he shoved me so that I fell onto the floor and he only laughed.” Dany cried and Emily drew him into a tight hug.  
“He’s really mean.” She said vigorously. “How can he say something like this? You weren’t raised by your real parents. So even if they were mean, which I doubt, you are not! You are so caring just look at the way you treat Max. And you’re my best friend I would not be friends with a meanie. So don’t worry about this idiot. You are a great person!”  
Dany sniffed and looked up to her.  
“Thank you, Emi!” He whispered and hugged her tight. Emily only hugged him back.

***

Next day Dany stayed at home. In the night he got slightly ill, nothing to worry about but Dan and Seb agreed that he was going to stay home today. Emily was sad that she had to go to school alone but it gave her the opportunity to do what she had in mind since the day before. When she reached school she immediately went to Dany’s class and peeked inside. A girl noticed her and approached Emily.  
“Hey, can I help you?” She asked friendly. Emily nodded.  
“I’m looking for a boy called Alain.” She said. The girl pointed at the back of the class.  
“It’s the one over there with the blonde hair.”  
“Thank you.” Emily answered. Then she strolled towards the boy who looked up when he noticed her.  
“Hey who are you?” He asked confused. Emily stopped in front of him and crossed her arms over her chest.  
“I’m a friend of Dany’s. You were really mean to him yesterday and I want you to apologize!” The boy gaped at her.  
“What did I do?” He asked clearly not remembering the incident. Emily snorted.  
“You said that he and his parents had weird names and you also said that they were mean people just because they were from Russia.”  
“But my mum said that and what my mum says is true.” Alain defended himself. But Emily wouldn’t have any of it.  
“He wasn’t raised by his real parents. He was raised by Sebastian and Daniel Ricciardo-Vettel they are from Germany and Australia so they aren’t mean people. Also Dany isn’t mean, too. He is such a caring big brother for Max and he is my best friend since years. It’s you who is mean because you accuse him of things he didn’t have any influence. So apologize!” The boy held his hands up.  
“Okay, okay, I’m going to say I’m sorry to him.” Emily turned around satisfied. She had achieved her goal.

Two days later Dany was well enough to go to school again. When he and Emily met up for going home Dany turned to his best friend.  
“Alain apologized to me for being mean. He also said that he wouldn’t mess with you ever again. What did you say to him?” Emily only shrugged and smiled.  
“I just told him to apologize.” Dany also grinned and drew her into a tight hug.  
“Thank you so much, Emi! You’re the best friend ever!” Emily returned the hug.  
“You are, too. And I’m always going to be there for you!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like you can send me a request for a story. Just drop a comment :)


End file.
